Dreams
by frostburns
Summary: Haru dreams of Rin on several occasions, but never allows himself to go any further. Until he decides that maybe going crazy wasn't such a bad thing.(RinxHaru) (Very short!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: lmao i wrote this at midnight deal with it. **

* * *

** ƃuᴉʞuᴉs ɯ,I uǝɥM**

**ǝɯ ɟo oƃ ʇǝl ɹǝʌǝu 'ɥo ʎǝH**

**uʍop ƃuᴉoƃ ǝɹ,ǝʍ ɟᴉ uǝʌƎ**

** uʍoɹp noʎ ʇǝl ɹǝʌǝu 'ɹǝʌǝu pu∀**

**ǝɥʇɐǝɹq oʇ pɹɐɥ ʇǝƃ ɐuuoƃ s,ʇᴉ 'ʇɥƃᴉʇ ploH**

**ǝɯ ɟo oƃ ʇǝl ɹǝʌǝu 'ɥo ʎǝH **

* * *

It started when the tears fell. Haru didn't know what to think at first, but a strange feeling pulsed through his body and refused to go away unoticed. The tears slipped down his cheeks, and he was briefly aware that they were not his own.

Haru doesn't like thinking back to the times of the past, because when he does, a certain name flashes into his mind and somehow it doesn't go away.  
He still doesn't know if letting the boy with the ruby red eyes and a flaring temper in was a good idea. It was never really his idea anyways, and here he was now, all to aware that it was now his problem.

And as the tears slipped down his cheeks, he remembers tasting salt. He remembers the boy all too well.

A fucking crybaby.

But really, he kinda, sorta, liked that side of him. In some sort of twisted way. Because as the tears ran down his cheeks, he feels a bud of something new. Foreign. Some sort of emotion was building into him and he didn't really know what to feel about it.

Rin had always been a pain in the ass.

Why he even kept up with him?

God only knows.

He knew what he wanted. Ever since the day at the courtyard, Haru knew what he desperatly wanted.

He dreams at night. In his dreams, there are names being breathlessly called out and fast paced movements, almost too fast for him to keep up. He still manages though.

In his dreams, it's the both of them. Panting and calling out to each other.  
He treasures those nights. And it sorta scares him.

At this point he knows what he needs. It wasn't even wanting anymore.

No.

Haru needed Rin.

And badly.

* * *

He never allowed himself to touch. Because if he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

And as he stared, Haru noticed how adorable Rin was.

It was ludicruos. Complete insanity.

But as he trains his eyes on Rin, it was impossible to miss the dull ache running and pulsing through his body. He clenches his fists and continues watching.  
Rin is fresh out of the pool. His body was damp and his chest was heaving. His breaths were still ragged and raw as he tried to catch his breath, and his hair was wet. Oh what Haru would give to tug and pull at the man's hair. He would give anything to be able to run his hands along Rin's flawless skin, and he would give anything to feel the man's hands on his own body.

He needed to get out of there, and quick before he erupted into a hot mess.

So he left, without even saying goodbye.

* * *

A mess. A complete mess was what he was.

He dreamt of his precious moans.

He could feel the hard, hot kiss of him.

He could taste.

He could touch.

He could hear.

He could see.

And it was perfect.

* * *

But it was just a dream.

* * *

**A/N: I need sleep. Wtf is this even. its so short and dumb ahhh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's late again :) **

**and i have 474 words for you heh.**

**yay.**

* * *

He knew he was going crazy. And he also knew there was no way to stop his madness.

The more he saw of him, the more treasured nights he had.

So he decided to stop seeing him all together. He made up excuses in order to avoid any joint practices he had, all in fear that would see Rin again.

_Who knows what he would do..._

While Gou and the others didn't question his unusual behaviour, Makoto knew something was up. He knew his best friend would eventually catch on.  
As he was heading home after another lame excuse, he felt a hand tug at his upper arm that caused him to jump. He looked back only to see Makoto there, with worry and confusion laced in his green eyes.

He was about to pull away and continue walking, but his friend's grip was awfully tight.

"Let me go."

"You've been acting strange."

"Have I?"

"Don't act dumb with me, Haru."

He just shrugged.

"Why aren't you coming to any of the joint practices?"

"I have other things to do-"

"This is about Rin, isn't it?"

He froze. God, how he hated that name. He found himself clenching his fists and trying to control himself.

"Isn't it?" Makoto said again, his grip on Haru got tighter.

_Hell, like he was gonna answer._

With as much force and strength that he could muster, he tore himself away from Makoto's deadly grip.

And ran.

Makoto was stunned. And he just kept running, leaving his best friend behind. He ran until he got to the safety of his home. His legs ached, and he undressed and stumbled onto his bed. His breath was still uneven and harsh, and he tried to calm his heart rate.

But his heart only thumped harder.

Angry waves seemed to come alive, and they crashed onto his heart.

"What's wrong with me..." he cried.

He told himself to close his eyes.

And as soon as he did, Rin was there, calling his name.

Moaning and screaming his name.

He realized that he was now touching himself. But he imagined Rin there, making him feel the pleasure. He could almost see the ruby red diamonds staring at him, masked with lust and need. He could almost feel his long, slim, fingers stroking him. He could feel the hot, desperate mouth on his hardness. And as their bodies would clash and press together he could make out few words said.

**_*"I love you."*_**

That's what drove him over the edge.

* * *

It was all of him that he wanted.

* * *

And it was all of him that he was going to get.

* * *

He had lost his fucking mind, yet somehow that seemed perfectly okay now.

* * *

**A/N: im sorry. **


End file.
